Foro:¿Cuál fue tu episodio favorito?
¡Buenas! He decidido estrenar el subforo con este tema tan común, sobre los episodios favoritos. Es simple, solo tenéis que decir vuestros episodios favoritos. He pensado que serían mejor 3''' episodios, por orden de preferencia (el primero y mejor, el segundo, y luego el tercero, claro). No pongo los míos aún por que me falta terminar la temporada 4, pero aún sin ver los que me quedan sé que mi favorito es . Venga, participad :) 12:44 26 dic 2008 (UTC) :Va, pongo más xD Aparte de Greatest Hits.. pondré muchos :P *Homecoming - Me gusta.. el desarrollo, me encanta. *Deus Ex Machina - Este episodio me enganchó de verdad a la serie. *Man of Science, Man of Faith - Es un episodio de Jack que me gusta.. sus episodios me resultan aburridos.. así como los de Kate o los de Sayid. *Live Together, Die Alone - Sublime. *Flashes Before Your Eyes, Catch-22 y The Constant - Desmond me deja sin palabras xD Mmm... difícil, son demasiados episodios. Pero de los que no tengo duda son las dos partes de "Pilot"; es un gran inicio para una serie. Los demás serían: * , te cambia toda la perspectiva de la Isla. Pobre Charlie, por suerte quedó para dos temporadas más. * El inicio de tuve que verlo de nuevo. Genial. Fue como el "Pilot" de los tailes. * "Live Together, Die Alone". Luego de ver las dos partes, tuve que conseguirme oxigeno. No podía creer lo que pasaba. * Una mirada al futuro y el rescate. La última la esperaba ver en la Sexta Temporada, y con el tétrico "We have to go back!" de . Resumiendo: ¡¡¡Esto no puede ser!!! * : Todos saben lo genial que es este episodio. Lo siento Playsonic2, pero son demasiados episodios, hice 6, espero que no te moleste :P 23:32 26 dic 2008 (UTC-3) ---- La verdad es que son demasiados episodios para elegir un favorito, pero yo voy a arriesgarme. Para mi el mejor episodio hasta el momento es , porque me encanta la historia, y me mantuvo enganchado desde el principio al final. --Charly-x6 16:43 29 dic 2008 (UTC) ---- Imposible decidirse por alguno, tengo varios: '''Walkabout Deus Ex Machina Exodus - Part 1 & 2 Live Together, Die Alone - Part 1 & 2 The Brig The Man Behind the Curtain Greatest Hits Through the Looking Glass - Part & 2 The Shape of Things to Come There's No Place Like Home - Part 3 ---- Episodios en orden de mayor a menor impacto para mi: # There's No Place Like Home - Part 3: ¿porque? porque me impacto el final. # The Constant: Basicamente me hizo llorar la comversacion de Penny y Desmond. # The Shape of Things to Come: Fue el episodio que mas me sorprendio. # Live Together, Die Alone - Part 2: Me dejo sin dormir el giro de la llave en el mecanismo de emergencia # Through the Looking Glass - Part 2: Me emociono el concepto de Flashforward y el "¡Tenemos que volver Kate!, ¡Tenemos que volver!" de Jack. Aqui van mis tres favoritos The Constant: Sencillamente subliminal, el mejor capitulos de todas las series que he visto. Piloto I y II: Introduccion a la serie, maravillosos la verdad y recordemos que los productores no se cansan de decirnos que toda las repuesta de LOST estan en el episodio PILOTO. There's No Place Like Home - Part 3: Ya que me dejo con muchas dudas, abriendole paso a la 5ta Temporada que aun esperamos. Oigan se olvidan el mas importante!! Creo que se olvidan el Episodio más importante de Lost. Que sin duda es "Pilot - Part 1" es por este Episodio que siguen atrapados, porque sin dudarlo si este no fuera el mejor Episodio nadie seguiria viendo la serie. Nose si estan de acuerdo. Escucho respuestas. Saludos. Tincho ---- el mejor es "the constant" increible desmond ramiro sin duda TODOS los finales de temporada, pero por sobre todos los capitulos, ' La Constante (4x05) ' y ' El Conejo Blanco (1x05) '--Vivir juntos, Morir solos 02:35 3 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- No tengo asi tres favoritos...pero si uno:D je....EXPOSED!! EL MEJORR DE LA CUARTA TEMPORADAA. ..! CON NICK Y PAULO..!! -- Pisci :Exposé es de la tercera.-- 23:04 6 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- - walkabout - numbers - exodus(ultima parte) - orientation - Todos odia a hugo - a tale of two cities - not in portland - the man behind the courtain - cabin fever - there´s no place like home (segunda parte) ninosuke capitulos favoritos hola mis preferidos son los capitulos Through the Looking Glass - Part1ypart2 there is no place like home-partypart2ypart3 the constant --cairo 03:00 7 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- Y yo creo q mis episodios favoritos serian: 1- The constant: es el mejor sin dudar aparte desmond es un personaje especial q tiene algo q me encanta 2- Greates hits: me dejo al borde de la lagrima, ademas es el episodio antes de q nuestro heroe charlie muera 3- Flashes before your eyes: me encanta la vida de desmond es especial 4- Live together, die alone Part 2: impresionante sin palabras 5- Cabin fever: me quede mudo viendo a chritstian en la cabaña de jacob 6- Walk abuot: me gusto la forma de contarlo y de enterarnos q locke en realiadad estaba en silla de ruedas 7- The moth: nos enteramos de como charlie se convirtio en adictio y supera su adiccion momentaneamente Perdon pero me olvide de firmar y me exedi con la cuenta de capitulos pero en lost son todos muy buenos, habia algunos q no los podia dejar fuera de esta eleccion--Tu constante 16:12 17 ene 2009 (UTC) jOSEPH y su cabaña presentan: Capítulos - Deus Ex Machina de la primera temporada, es demasiado bueno, en especial por que es de Locke y es post muerte de Boone y ademas se prende la escotilla!! - Man of Science, Man of Faith, es otro de lo buenos capítulos, y aunque se trata Jack, deja en claro la diferencia entre Jack y John , Jack es el hombre de ciencia, y John el hombre de fe. (Scully y Mulder XD) Además el nombre del capitulo es muy bueno. - Everybody Hates Hugo de la segunda tmbn. Es muy bueno. Pero ese es por que como capitulo individual es muy entretenido, en especial con las cosas que se imagina Hugo. - ? Memorable!!!!! Eko era genial, creo que era el John Locke de los otros sobrevivientes. - The Man from Tallahassee, el capitulo que empezo a definir para donde iba John Locke, para mi el personaje mas importante de esta seriota. Además que se supo por que quedo invalido. - The Man Behind the Curtain, por que por fin sabemos quien es el jefe, el hombre que mueve los hilos, en trama uno de los capítulos mas importantes. - Through the Looking Glass - Part 2 Por la muerte de charlie, para mi la mejor escena de Lost. Ademas Desmond rulz!!! - Eggtown , osea ALOOOOO, KATE & AARON, quede en shock 1 semana con el final del capitulo!!!! - The Constant, solamente de acordarme de este capitulo me estremesco, creo que es el mas emocionante, pero no es el mejor. - Para mi el mejor capitulo de los es: The Shape of Things to Come Capitulo 09 de la 4ta temporada Osea, es impresionante, por fin muestran al verdadero Ben. Creo que la narrativa es genial (que se conecte con la salida de ben de la isla" Además nos empieza a mostrar la relación con Charles Widmore, notable como capitulo único y como parte fundamental dela trama futura de la serie!!!!!! fivestars. Humilde Opinión el final de la 4ta temporada Fue el mejor,aunque el final de la tercera estuvo bueno tambien.-- [[Usuario:Kimson|'Kimson']] discusión contribuciones 22:00 16 feb 2009 (UTC) Es difícil decidirse pues es una muy gran serie por lo que no tengo un favorito tengo muchos, y aqui van mis 12 mejores ( no están del mejor al peor, ni al revés): - Numbers - Exodus, part 2 and 3 - The others 48 days - Live togheter, die alone part 1 and 2 - The man from Tallahasee - The man behind the courtain - Throught the looking glass, part 1 and 2 - The constant - The shape of things to come - There´s no place like home, part 1,2 and 3 - This place is the death - 316 Los mios... The constant, el giro que tomo la serie con este capitulo es mi fav. tambien el primero de la segunda temporada el que sale russeau por primera vez, que fue el me engancho con la serie y jughead plus los que no recuerdo jaja 24.139.118.143 02:05 23 feb 2009 (UTC)Lostah Los míos 3. The Moth (La polilla) 2. Raised by another (Criado por otro) 1. The lie (La mentira) saludotes! Los míos 3. The Moth (La polilla) 2. Raised by another (Criado por otro) 1. The lie (La mentira) saludotes! --Cocolost 21:13 24 feb 2009 (UTC) creo que me decido por: 1- The constant, sin lugar a dudas Desmond lo mas grande de Lost. 2- There's no place like home part 3, el esperado reencuentro con Penny casi se me saltan las lagrimas. 3- Through the looking glass part 2, la muerte de Charlie... He's a bloody hero! --Desmondo hume 22:58 5 mar 2009 (UTC) prefiero los episodios de desmond creo que desmond es uno de los mejores personajes de lost, por eso me gustan los episodios centrados en el, mi favorito es the constant, y luego flash before your eyes, la tematica de los viajes en el tiempo es genial --Desmond Morrison 20:22 9 mar 2009 (UTC)